De Mortífago a Vampiro
by Kyoko Masaki Granger
Summary: Al fallar con la misión de matar a Dumbledore , Draco es torturado por ordenes de Voldemport dejándolo a punto de morir en el bosque una familia de Vampiros que se encontraba de casería lo encuentran pero al no poderlo salvar por las gravedad de sus heridas deciden transformarlo luego de unos meses regresa a Hogwart par tomar venganza contra los que lo dejaron al borde de la muerte


**_Hola chicas. ¿cómo están?_**

 ** _Estuve pensando mucho sobre esta idea que lleva un poco de tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Se trata de un crossover de dos de mis libros favoritos Twilight y Harry Potter. Será Un Dramione con un poco de Alec y Renesme._**

 ** _No puedo adelantar mucho sobre la historia, lo único que pido es que le den una oportunidad y les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografías soy disléxica pero iré mejorando._**

 ** _Quiero recomendarles mi otro fanfic Dramione entre el amor y el odio . a un no estoy segura cuantos capítulos serán pero si les puedo decir que las actualizaciones serán cada 1 mes el capitulo 2 esta a la mitad espero tenerlo listo mas tardar el fin de semana y poder subirlo el dia 10 de diciembre_**

 ** _Me vi en la necesidad de volver a subir la historia pues a un había algunas faltas de ortografía y una chica se ofreció a ser mi Beta quiero darle las gracias a Patsy Johnna Gomez un fuerte aplauso por su estupendo trabajo_**

 ** _Por cuestiones he decidido cambiar el nombre al Fic pues no me gusto el nombre que le supe y siento que no va con la historia_**

 ** _Bueno sin más por el momento les dejo el capitulo 1 corregido no olviden dejarme un Reviews con su opinión sobre la historia_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 -La Venganza**

* * *

 **Esme Cullen**

Nos habíamos mudado a Londres, en Forks comenzaban a sospechar de nosotros, pues ser vampiros, nuestra apariencia nunca cambiaba, y es por esa misma razón que, cada determinada cantidad de tiempo, debíamos mudarnos. A decir verdad, ya estábamos a acostumbrados. Al llegar a Inglaterra nos dimos cuenta de que éramos el único clan y decidimos vivir en una gran casa en el bosque, la cual estaba finamente decorada a nuestro gusto. Cada uno había puesto algo en la decoración, así podríamos sentirnos cómodos.

Me encontraba cazando junto a Rosalie y Alice, cuando sentí un olor a sangre humana. Nos habíamos separado para buscar nuestras presas, así que pude acercarme al lugar de donde provenía la sangre. A los pocos metros encontré a un muchacho con marcas de tortura en el cuerpo, parecía estar agonizando. Al acercarme, pude dame cuenta de que era un chico rubio, que me recordaba mucho a mi Carlisle, tanto por el color de cabello, como por sus rasgos faciales. Al llegar a donde estaba me puse de rodillas junto a él, y pude ver que estaba bañado en sangre. afortunadamente mi control era bastante bueno así que, de cierta forma, el olor no me afectaba. Al intentar tocarlo soltó un gruñido de dolor, y repetía el nombre "Hermione" con debilidad. Me preguntaba a mí misma quién sería ella.

Las heridas no dejaban de sangrar, lo cual me hizo preguntarme ¿qué clase de persona o monstruo era capaz de dañare a un muchacho de esa manera?

— Esme, ¿qué fue lo que paso? —Pregunto Rosalie, mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro— Sentimos el olor a sangre a pesar de estar a unos kilómetros.

— Lo sé, Rose, lo encontré en este estado. Tiene muchas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, pareciera que fue atacado por algo desconocido.

Regresé mi vista a aquel joven, quien se quejaba de dolor. Al ver cosas como estas me pregunto si de verdad nosotros somos los asesinos más temibles .Te sientes como un santo cuando eres vampiro y ves este tipo de cosas.

— Esme, hay que llevarlo pronto con Carlisle, el chico está a punto de morir — esta vez mi pequeña hija Alice fue quien hablo con cierta preocupación.

Acomodé al chico en mi espalda, con ayuda de Rose, y nos dirigimos corriendo a nuestra casa, la cual estaba a unas millas de distancia. Tenía la esperanza que mi esposo pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo; era muy joven para morir y sobre todo de esta manera tan horrible.

Al llegar, Carlisle nos esperaba en la sala. Seguramente Edward había leído nuestra mente y le había puesto sobre aviso. Agradezco por tener un hijo lector de mentes. Volteé ver a Jasper, y al instante me tranquilicé ya que no tenía intención de atacar al chico.

Mi esposo se acercó para poder atender al joven que se encontraba tan mal herido. Me preocupada el chico, que poco a poco perdía más sangre. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuché el gruñido de Edward, quien estaba leyendo la mente de aquel muchacho, y noté como fruncía el ceño. Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que había leído en la mente del muchacho, cuando mi esposo se puso de pie negando con la cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— Lo siento no puedo hacer nada por él. Ha perdido mucha sangre y las heridas que tiene son muy profundas. Es cuestión de tiempo para que muera.

Al escuchar las palabras de mi esposo me acerqué a aquel joven, me daba tanta tristeza que, sin pensarlo, me puse de pie para poder mirar a mi esposo y le pedí:

\- Carlisle, Transfórmalo-Le dije sin mirarlo pues no podía apartar la mirada del chico

Todos se quedaron viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa, pero nadie se atrevió a protestar. Carlisle asintió y no lo dudó. Se acercó al joven poniéndose de rodillas para morderlo en el cuello y, una vez le hubo arrancado un grito de dolor, la transformación estaba a punto de comenzar.

Mi amado Carlisle cargo al chico y lo llevó a una de las recámaras. Ya no podíamos hacer nada más por él, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la transformación terminara.

Todos salimos de la recámara para dirigirnos a la sala. Edward, quien nos esperaba en ese lugar, comenzó a relatar lo que había leído en la mente de aquel joven.

Por unos momentos escuchábamos los gritos que provenían de aquel joven mientras Edward hablaba, sin embargo no nos preocupamos. Por experiencia propia sabíamos de la sensación hacía que se sintiera como si estuvieses en el mismo infierno. En ese instante, sentía pena por aquel muchacho tan joven y su vida, pues en cierta esta manera había terminado.

 **Edward Cullen**

Solo pocas veces he sentido verdadero odio. Mientras más me adentraba a la mente de aquel muchacho, más coraje sentía en esos momentos. Pobre chico, no solo sufría el dolor a causa de aquel ataque tan cobarde, sino también sentía el dolor que su propia tía había ocasionado. Ella erala responsable de aquella tortura, y lo más grave es que sus padres no hicieron nada para detenerla. Lo más grave, fue que la mujer a quien él amaba, le había dicho que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, y que además jamás podría amar a un "asesino como él".

Me pregunto la razón por la cual él no le aclaro a ella que no asesinó al director de su escuela, Estaba a salvo en un lugar seguro

Estando en mis propias cavilaciones, cuando escuché que mi amada Bella me llamaba. Cuando la vi, le sonreí levemente.

— Edward, ¿qué fue lo que le paso a ese muchacho?, ¿sabes cómo se llama? — mi ángel me preguntó mirándome con preocupación.

— Su nombre es Draco Malfoy. Él fue brutalmente atacado por magos que se hacen llamar Mortífagos, liderados por su tía y sus padres— apreté mis puños al decir lo último. Considero que nadie que fuera capaz de torturar de esa manera a su propio hijo, podría recibir el título de padre.

— Pero, por qué dañar de esa manera a su propio hijo y sobrino? No lo entiendo. — pregunto Esme, quien se mantenía abrazada de Carlisle con la mirada en el piso. Realmente le dolía lo que le había ocurrido aquel joven.

— Porque se negó a asesinar a una persona. Además, que es considerado por ellos como un traidor a la sangre. Por lo que pude entender, él es un mago de sangre pura, y se enamoró de una "impura", sus padres se niegan a aceptarlo, y en consecuencia, recibió un castigo merecido

Todos se asombraron al escuchar lo que decía. Se sentía tristeza en los ojos de las chicas, sí pudieran llorar, lo habrían hecho.

Nos quedamos en silencio pensando en lo que había sufrido Draco. Sabíamos las consecuencias que esto traería, pero de algo estábamos seguros, nos alegraba tener a un nuevo miembro en la familia Cullen. La preocupación que teníamos, era como tomaría el chico su nueva condición, además de sensación de sed que tendías. Por experiencia sabía que los primeros meses eran los más difíciles, pues es cuando más descontrolados uno está.

Dirigí la mirada a mi pequeña Renesme, quien muy sonriente nos propuso arreglar una habitación para aquel joven. Propuesta a la cual las chicas Cullen asintieron, sobre todo Alice que amaba ese tipo de cosas.

Cada determinado tiempo uno de nosotros iba a la recámara de Draco, donde completaba su transformación. Estábamos seguros de que pronto despertaría.

 **Draco Malfoy**

Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor. Desharía tener a mi lado a Granger sosteniendo mi mano, pues sentía que estaba en el infierno. Tenía la sensación de que mi cuerpo se quemaba entre las llamabas. Si esto era alguna clase de tortura por parte del Lord Tenebroso, deseaba desde lo más profundo que parara de una vez y me matara para ya no sufrir más.

Por momentos sentía que alguien me tomaba de la mano. Su tacto era cálido, como sími propia madre estuviera a mi lado. Pero eso era imposible, ella jamás haría algo así.

Sentí como poco a poco mi corazón dejaba de latir. Tal vez mi loca tía había decidido matarme. Escuché el último latido de mi corazón. Me preguntaba si ya había muerto.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, pero no reconocía aquel lugar. Cuando los mortífagos y Bellatrix me torturaron, decidieron que fuera en el mundo muggle, de manera que nadie podría ayudarme. Luego que se divirtieron con mi dolor, me dejaron en el bosque como si fuera alguna clase de basura.

Me senté en la cama, y estaba seguro de que algo no estaba bien en mí. Se supone que debería estar muerto, pero no tenía ninguna clase de herida. Llevé mi mano a mi garganta, pues me ardía. No sé qué me estaba pasando, tenía la sensación de que quemaba.

Escuché pasos que se acercaban. Cuando abrieron la puerta pude ver a varias personas a mi alrededor. Su piel era muy pálida y las chicas eran muy hermosas como si fueran de otro mundo. Todos me sonreían de una manera amistosa.

Un hombre rubio, muy parecido a mí se acercó para presentarse:

— Debes estar confundido, ¿no es así? —me preguntó con una sonrisa cálida, a lo cual asistí con dificultad. No sabía quiénes eran esas personas—. Déjame explicarte. Mi mujer te encontró en el bosque con muchas heridas de gravedad. Ella fue la que te trajo aquí junto a mis dos hijas Alice y Rosalía— la primera en acercarse fue una chica que parecía un duende. Tenía mucha gracia al momento de caminar, como si fuera una bailarina.

— Hola, ¿cómo estás Draco?, mi nombre es Alice— la chica me abrazo, lo que me tomó por sorpresa. Me quedé quieto, no sabía qué hacer. Jamás nadie me había tratado de esa manera—. Que está a mi lado, es mi esposo Jasper. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmelo— la chica me sonrió mientras su pareja se acercaba a mí para saludarme con un asentamiento de cabeza.

— Mi nombre es Rosalie. - A diferencia de Alice, ella mantenía su distancia. Era una chica fría que no mostraba expresión alguna. Asentí con la cabeza.

Una mujer se acercó y me abrazó, tuve la una sensación de gran tranquilidad, como si al estar con ella nada pudiera pasarme. Supuse que era la misma persona que estuvo conmigo en el momento en que sentí mi cuerpo arder Su nombre era Esme, tenía un aire maternal, no podía explicarlo, pero algo me decía que ella se convertiría en alguien muy especial para mí. Y así, cada uno de los demás se fue presentando.

Edward era un tipo serio pero educado. Él notó las muecas de desagrado que hice al escuchar el nombre de Bella, pero ella no era mi loca tía, esta Bella era alguien amable.

Renesme, la más pequeña, era hija de Bella y Edward. Era una niña muy linda, tenía algo que la hacía muy especial. Tal vez fue su manera de tratarme, no pude evitar sonreír.

Emmet era todo lo contrario a los otros. Era demasiado infantil, desde que se presentó comenzó a hacerme bromas que no entendía.

No pude evitar poner mi mano en mi garganta, pues me ardía. Mire Carlisle a los ojos y pregunte con dificultad:

— ¿Porqué me arde tanto la garganta?

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando te encontraron tenías heridas muy graves? —Yo asentí. Algo no me gustaba de todo esto—, para salvarte tuve que transformarte en un vampiro, todos aquí los somos— Explicó.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. Me estaban diciendo que era un monstruo chupa sangre? Inconscientemente me fui alejando de ellos. No podía creer lo que me decían. Ahora sería un verdadero asesino!

El maldito ardor me estaba matando. Entonces vi cómo, regresó con un líquido rojo. ¡No podía ser!¡Era sangre! Me negaba a beber eso, pero a cada momento me dolía más y más la garganta.

Sin poder contenerme, le arrebaté la botella y la comenzó a beber. Era realmente delicioso y sentí cómo el ardor iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

— No tienes por qué sentir miedo – al escuchar la voz de Rosalie, me gire un poco para verla a los ojos—a diferencia de otros vampiros nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre de animales, no matamos humanos.

La Rubia salió del cuarto acompañada de su pareja, los otros los imitaron. Solo se quedaron conmigo Carlisle y Esme.

Ellos me informaron sobre las leyes de los vampiros las cuales, por nada debía romper o sería castigado por los Vulturis, quienes eran lo más cercano a la realeza de los vampiros. Su función era procurar que se cumplieran las leyes.

Después de aquella platica, rara vez salía de mi recamara, no deseaba que la sedme controlara. Las únicas veces que abandonaba mi cuarto era para salir a cazar.

Cada uno respetaba mi privacidad, dándome a entender que tomara mi tiempo para reflexionar. La única que venía seguido a verme era Renesme, con la que conversaba seguido. Comencé a tomarle cariño a la pequeña.

Una mañana que Sali de cazar me encontré con unos Mortifagos. Escuchaba cómo comentaban con burlas que en esos momentos el castillo de Hogwarts era atacado por el señor tenebroso.

En ese momento sentí como iba aumentando poco a poco ira . Eran ellos los responsables de que yo fuera un vampiro. Al salir de mi escondite, intentaron lanzarme un hechizo, pero simplemente el hechizo no funcionó.

Sin remordimiento alguno, los asesiné y me quedé con sus varitas. Debía ir a a donde estaba el principal responsable de mi desgracia.

Al llegar al castillo tuve que usar todo mi auto control, ya que apenas tenía unos meses siendo un vampiro y aún me costaba controlar mi sed. No permitiría que el frenesí me controlara, estaba a pocos minutos de lograr mi venganza.

Al verme, muchos se detuvieron, entre ellos mortífagos quienes estaban sorprendidos que aún me encontrara con vida. Minerva McGonagall me miraba con enojo y en Snape podía notar que me miraba con un poco de felicidad al encontrarme con vida, qué equivocado estaba. Yo estaba muerto y los culpables pagarían por mi desgracia.

A lo lejos vi cómo un hombre lobo estaba a punto de morder a Lavender Brown. Fruncí el ceño, ese maldito lobo fue quien me causo la herida del pecho. Sin dudarlo corrí. Me sorprendí de mi nueva velocidad. Tomé al lobo del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza. En sus ojos asustados pude ver el reflejo de mis ojos, podía ver que en mi mirada había demasiado odio.

Sin embargo, en esemomento no me importaba lo que pasara con Hogwarts, lo único que quería era venganza.

Sentí el olor de Granger, lo que me aturdió un poco. Al voltear, la vi junto a la comadreja y a San Potter. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, como sí fuese lo último que esperara a ver. Ella había sido muy clara conmigo, jamás me amaría por ser un maldito asesino. Ahora le mostraría al asesino en el que me había convertido.

Levante al hombre lobo del suelo, lo tenía aún sujeto del cuello y sin dudarlo clavé mis colmillos en su garganta y lo mordí. Inmediatamente, me separe dejando caer el cuerpo de aquella bestia. Había cobrado la primera víctima de mi venganza. Más aún, pude controlar mi sed, para no tomar la sangre de ese asqueroso perro. Lo que menos quería era tener algo de esos malditos en mis colmillos.

Podía notar como todos me miraban con miedo y sorpresa. no había marcha atrás. Luego, corrí por los pasillos. Me sentía aturdido al oler la sangre de Granger, tanto así que estuve a punto de perder el control y atacarla. e que no tengo el suficiente control sobre mi sed, pero no entendía por qué la sangre de ella me atraía más que la de otros humanos.

Moví mi cabeza a ambos lados, debía apartar esos pensamientos si no todo se iría a la mierda. A diferencia de Potter, que quería salvar Hogwarts, yo solo quería venganza.

Para ellos era un vil traidor que merecía un mal final. Necesitaba encontrar a los malditos que me dejaron agonizando y vengarme para luego irme de este lugar que solo me traía amargos recuerdos.

Me sentía como una serpiente a punto de atrapar a su presa, podía oler su maldita esencia. A los lejos vi a uno de los hermanos de la comadreja, estaba herido y uno de los mortífagos lo apuntaba con su varita. El pelirrojo estaba desarmado. A decir verdad, nunca tuve nada en contra de él. Al darme cuenta quien era el que estaba a punto de matarlo mi ira aumentó ,era uno de los bastardos que junto a mi tía, me habían torturado.

— Valla, valla…. mira a quién tenemos aquí… a un maldito cobarde— comente mientras caminaba a donde estaba, podía sentir el odio que crecía en mi interior. Al quedar a unos metros de distancia sonreí con cinismo. Él parecía asustado ¿y quién no?, mis ojos eran de color rojo por ser aún un neófito—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me sorprende? que el señor tenebroso tenga a su lado a un inútil como tú.

— Tú no puedes estar aquí, se supone que estás muerto. Yo vi tu cadáver— el hombre estaba sorprendido al verme a unos centímetros de él, pero ese mismo momento su rostro cambio a una burlesca sonrisa—. No importa, de todos modos, voy a matarte terminaré el trabajo que nuestro señor nos encargó.

Realmente me causaba gracia, un cobarde como él no podría matarme, aunque quisiera, después de todo ya estaba muerto. Me lanzó un embrujo que no me causó el más mínimo daño. Mi enemigo comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, de seguro estaba sorprendido que su hechizo no me lastimara. Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en mi rostro, sentía un gran placer, ahora recordaba lo que Carlisle me había dicho que para los neófitos el cazar humanos, era el placer más grande que podíamos sentir. E estaba en lo cierto, pero la diferencia era que yo no tomaría su sangre.

— Creo que tu Hechizo no es lo suficiente poderoso como para lastimarme, lo sabía, eres un inútil. —Al dar un paso más topó con la pared. En mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona. Sin que él pudiera hacer algo, lo tomé del cuello apretándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le faltara el aire, notaba como el color de su cara cambiaba a causa de la falta de aire. Me acerque lo suficiente a su rostro y le susurré— jugaremos un poco ¿qué te parece?, te soltare e intentaras huir de mí, será una pequeña casería, tal vez tengas la suerte de escapar— lo solté a un riendo para darle oportunidad de esconderse.

Podía ver en sus ojos el miedo, ese mismo miedo que yo tenía cuando ellos me torturaron. Sin poder evitarlo, de nuevo sentí la ira apoderarse de mí, pero había comenzado este juego y, si eso significaba cazarlo, sería muy placentero para mí, él era mi presa.

Comencé a contar. Le daría 10 segundos para que lograra alejarse, y dejé que el instinto de caza se apoderara de mí. Después de todo, estaba en mi nueva naturaleza.

Según Emmet, cazar era la mejor parte de ser un vampiro, y tenía razón, se sentía una gran adrenalina. Vi cómo el mortífago empezaba a correr, me quedé unos segundos quieto mirando a Fred. Creo que ese era su nombre, o era el de su hermano, nunca supe quién era quién. Lo tomé de la camisa y lo cargué. Agradecía que no estuviera con alguna herida, pues no podría contenerme si así fuera. Le escondí en uno de los salones, pues sabía que ningún mortífago lo encontraría. Estaba bastante golpeado sabía que no moriría, tal vez fue víctima de un par de crucios bien hechos. Al darme la vuelta para salir del lugar, comenzó a despertar.

— Draco Malfoy— murmuró impresionado—, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó con la voz débil, después de todo estaba cansado. Giré mi cabeza, lo suficiente para que el notara el color de mis ojos. Creo que se asustó —, ¿y qué diablos le pasó a tus ojos?.

— Estoy aquí para arreglar unas cuentas pendientes– dije sin mostrar interés alguno, después de todo, él era el hermano de la comadreja, novio de Granger, el hombre que me quitó al amor de mi vida—. Créeme, no quieres saber lo que soy. Mantente aquí a salvo—y sin decir más, me dispuse a salir de aquella sala, cuando le escuché llamarme de nuevo.

— Dime qué eres, no eres el Malfoy que conocemos

Al escucharlo, no pude evitar apretar mi puño y morder mi labio con enojo. Era verdad, ya no era el mismo, ni lo sería otra vez. Estaba condenado a esta vida, si es que se le puede llamar así.

— ¡Maldita sea, Weasley!, ¿quieres saber qué es lo que soy? –Exclame gruñendo furioso mientras mantenía mi vista a la salida –Soy un maldito Vampiro, ¡¿contento?! no soy ni volveré a ser el mismo de antes– murmuré para salir corriendo a una dirección desconocida para el pelirrojo.

Sabía que mi vida ya no volvería a ser la misma de antes. Había perdido todo de lo que me sentía orgulloso, ahora era un vulgar asesino, pero lo que más me dolía era saber que Granger jamás estaría como alguien como yo.

 **ALICE CULLEN**

Después de haber salido de compras todo el día, regrese muy emocionada pues había comprado muchas cosas para decorar la recámara de Draco.

La más emocionada de tener un nuevo hijo era Esme, quién se había encariñado mucho con el muchacho, según ella era muy parecido físicamente a la Carlisle , y me agradaba tener un nuevo hermano. No me mal entiendan, amo a Edward y Emmet, pero con Draco sería diferente. No se quejaba que le comprara ropa nueva. Al contrario, él se la ponía e incluso en ocasiones la modelaba para mí. Mi hermanito, como le comencé a decir, era un chico muy atractivo. La transformación había mejorado su belleza, de seguro cuando nuestras amigas lo conocieran se volverían locas por él. Jasper, me había ayudado a bajar todas las bolsas del auto. En ese momento, me pareció raro no sentir el olor de Draco, creo habrá salido a cazar.

Entramos a la casa. Esme estaba a un lado de Carlisle, quien leía una revista, seguramente de medicina. Emmet veía un partido de futbol. Edward y Reneesme, jugaba ajedrez, mientras Rosalie y Bella, quienes miraban la partida de Aladres sentadas en el sofá.

— Familia, ¿dónde está Draco?, traigo ropa y algunas cosas nuevas para él—pregunté emocionada mientras mi Jasper me abrazaba por la cintura, a lo cual le sonreí para luego darle un beso.

— Huyo de ti. – Comento Emmet, burlándose mientras apagaba la televisión—Me dijo que ya estaba cansado que lo usaras de maniquí. — lo vi de reojo sacándole la lengua de modo infantil a lo cual el rio. Ya me había acostumbrado a las bromas tontas de Emmet.

— A diferencia de ti, que no tienes buen gusto para vestir, Draco es todo lo contrario. Toma mis consejos, que lo hacen ver más guapo que tú. Aún me pregunto qué vio Roseen un oso feo como tú, — mi comentario lo disgustó —no tienes buen gusto para vestir, acéptalo— todos comenzamos a reír, incluso mi Rubia hermana quien me guiñó el ojo.

— Rose, amor, ¿es que no me vas a defender del ataque de este duende?—exclamó Emmet cruzando los brazos con un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

— Tú comenzaste, – fue lo único que comentó Rose mientras mantenía su mirada en su revista – además, sabes que te amo te vistas como te vistas.

Estaba a punto de reírme por el comentario de mi hermana, cuando tuve una visión. Draco asesinaba a varias personas las cuales, por lo que pude notar, estaban vestidas como él cuando lo encontramos. Deduje entonces que fue a cobrar venganza. En la visión también distinguía a 3 chicos: uno con lentes y una cicatriz, junto a un pelirrojo y una chica con cabello esponjado, que luchaban con una clase de monstruo. Draco sujetaba a una mujer del cuello para luego morderla. La visión terminó al escuchar las voces de mi familia quienes se habían puesto de pie para quedar a mi lado al entrar en mi transe personal. Volteé a ver a Edward, de seguro había leído mi mente, y lo miré con preocupación. Estaba un poco asustada de que cometiera alguna locura, Draco aun no tenía control sobre su sed y estaba rodeado de humanos.

— Alice, amor, ¿qué fue lo que viste? — Preguntó Jasper abrazándome y usando su don conmigo—, ¿son los Vulturis?

— No, no tiene nada que ver con los Vulturis, es sobre Draco. En estos momentos está cobrando venganza contra los que delejaron muriendo—vi cómo mi familia se tensaba. Mi nuevo hermano aún era un neófito y sabíamos que era casi imposible controlar su sed.

— Cómo no lo leí en su mente lo que tenía planeado hacer? — se preguntó Edward para sí mismo con frustración mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello.

— Déjenlo, — dijo Rosalie volviendo a su revista—él tiene derecho a tomar venganza. Además, solo así se calmará un poco, y podrá seguir adelante. ¿No creen que es lo justo? —sus palabras eran frías, pero todos coincidimos, quizás mentalmente, que tenía razón. ¿Quiénes éramos nosotros para negarle una venganza?

 **HERMIONE**

La guerra final había comenzado y sabíamos que esta era nuestra única oportunidad de vencer Voldemort. Había muchos muertos de ambos bandos.

Bellatrix quería terminar el trabajo que no pudo terminar en la mansión Malfoy. Jamás pensé que personas como los Malfoy a último momento se pondrían de nuestro lado, pero lo hicieron. Al principio me pareció raro no ver a Draco junto a ellos, incluso Ron había comentado que seguramente había escapado como un cobarde, pero fue una gran sorpresa para mí verlo salvando a Lavander de aquel hombre lobo. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en él, ya no era el mismo, de eso podría estar segura.

En el comedor se llevaba a cabo la gran batalla entre quien-ya-saben y Harry. Estaba segura de que mi amigo ganaría, escuché entones que Ginny me gritaba.

— ¡Hermione, cuidado! — Bellatrix me había lanzado un hechizo que esquivé para luego devolvérselo. Esa maldita bruja estuvo a punto de matarme y todo por distraerme mirando al estúpido rubio!

— Eres muy hábil, sangre sucia, pero la próxima vez no voy a fallar. ¡Tú eres la culpable de que mi sobrino se haya vuelto un ser débil, y lo pagarás! — pude ver en la mirada de aquella loca mujer que sólo había odio y rencor. Apuntó entonces su varita hacia mí, e imitándola nos miramos desafiantes.

— No sé de qué hablas bruja, yo no tengo la culpa de nada de lo que le pase a Malfoy — dije mientras mantenía aún mi varita en alto. Odiaba que me culparan de todo lo que le pasara a ese hurón—. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese asesino!

— Te equivocas, sangre sucia, gracias a ti, y a los sentimientos que mi sobrino tenía hacia ti, es que se volvió un ser débil y patético, incapaz de matar a alguien.

Fruncí el ceño sorprendido, aun apuntándola y sin demostrar nada. Siempre pensé que Draco Malfoy era un vulgar asesino, pero al parecer no fue así. Él no había matado a nadie. Tal vez lo que él me había dicho antes de que la guerra empezara era verdad, estaba enamorado de mí. Al principio no le quise creer, pensé que todo era un truco para que bajara la guardia y luego pudiera asesinarme.

Escuchamos que la puerta del gran comedor que se abrió de manera violenta y lo vimos. Era él, Draco Malfoy, quien traía a un mortífago de la camisa. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, e incluso Harry y quien-ya-saben voltearon a verlo. Había algo raro en su piel, era más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos eran de un color rojo e intimidaban. Siempre había pensado que Draco Malfoy era un chico muy atractivo, ¡vamos, no soy ciega!, sé reconocer cuando alguien es guapo. Pero en estos momentos Malfoy era el ser más hermoso que haya visto.

 **DRACO**

El muy idiota pensó que podría escapar de mi! Solo me tomo unos cuantos minutos en encontrar a este bastardo. Estaba escondido en la torre de astronomía. Noté que mis sentidos estaban muy bien desarrollados.

Cuando me vio, comenzó a temblar y suplicar por su vida. Sabía que lo único que le esperaba era la muerte. Al principio me hizo mucha gracia que un ser tan repugnante como él suplicara, pero luego recordé que ellos no tuvieran piedad de mí y, sin poder evitarlo, lo tomé de cuello y poco a poco se lo fui rompiendo. En sus ojos podía ver el miedo mientras moría.

Por un momento dudé de mis acciones, pero casi de inmediato deseché esas ideas, tenía todo el derecho cobrar venganza después de lo que esos miserables cobardes me hicieron.

Luego de matarlo, lo tomé de su camisa para correr al comedor. Sabía que allí se encontraban todos.

Al entrar vi a Potter que sostenía una batalla a muerte con Voldemort, y a la loca de Bellatrix. Esa mujer ya no era nada mío, pues todo lazo se rompió cuando mi cuerpo dejo de bombear sangre. Esa demente lanzaba la maldición asesina a Granger y a la Weasley. La pequeña comadreja estuvo a punto de morir. Maldita sea"¿qué me estaba pasando con esa sabelotodo?, una cosa es que estuviera enamorado de ella y otra es que su maldito aroma me vuelva loco.

Sacudí mi cabeza, necesitaba alejar el olor de Granger. Todos me voltearon a ver cuando entré, incluso la loca de Bellatrix y el Lord Mestizo detuvieron sus respectivas batallas. Aventé a un lado el cuerpo de ese mortífago cobarde y los miré. Mantenía una sonrisa de superioridad en mi rostro, pues ya había dejado de tenerle miedo a ese maldito mestizo. Y como no, ahora que era un vampiro, yo era más rápido y fuerte. Además, sus hechizos asesinos ya no funcionaban conmigo.

Severus me miraba como si no me conociera. Esa mirada expresaba miedo, tal vez porque supo identificar en qué me había convertido por el color rojo de mis ojos, después de todo a un soy un neófito. A pesar de alimentarme de sangre de animales, el color de mis ojos a un no cambiaba. Según Carlisle, tardaría un poco más de un año para que mis ojos fueran como los de ellos, y apenas llevaba 4 meses siendo un vampiro. Sonreí con cierta ironía, pues ni siquiera yo me conocía.

La profesora MacGonagall me miraba como si fuera un traidor. No estaba equivocada, había traicionado a los míos y lo único que me había ganado era que esos malditos mortífagos me torturaran hasta casi matarme.

Bellatrix, me miraba con confusión e ira. La muy loca de seguro pensaba que estaría muerto, después de cómo se divirtió torturándome. Apreté mi puño con ira, ella era la culpable de que ahora fuese un vulgar asesino.

El gran salón se quedó en silencio. El señor tenebroso me miró con ira. Después de todo le había fallado en más de una ocasión.

— Creo que me he perdido de una buena batalla. — Comenté con cinismo— Por cierto, esto les pertenece— pateé el cuerpo de aquel hombre cerca de Voldemort —. No fue la gran cosa ¿saben? Hubieran visto como el muy cobarde suplicaba por su vida. No sabía que entre los mortífagos hay tipos tan cobardes— dije con sorna.

— Draco, ¿cómo es posible que sigas vivo? – me pregunto Bellatrix, quien ahora tenía su varita apuntándome— Se supone que deberías estar muerto maldito traidor a la sangre! —a lo cual sonreí con fingida inocencia.

— Bueno querida tía, creo que usted perdió el toque para matar a sangre fría— comenté con sarcasmo mientras caminaba acercándome a ella. Pude ver en sus ojos un poco de miedo al verse reflejados en los míos.

Reí al ver como la loca de Bella mordía su labio conira al escuchar mis palabras. Diablos, si hubiera seguido siendo humano jamás le hablaría de esa manera. Sí hay algo que Bellatrix Lestrange inspiraba era miedo, pero ahora lo único que sentía era un profundo desprecio. Estaba a punto de lanzarme la maldición asesina cuando la voz de Voldemort la detuvo.

— Querido Draco, no pensé que aun estuvieras con vida. Se ve que eres alguien duro de matar. Para ti hubiera sido mejor la muerte que cargar con la deshonra de ser un cobarde y traidor a la sangre— mi mirada se dirigió a la de él para luego ver a Potter quien mantenía su varita en mano.

¿Quién diablos se creía ese tipo para hablar de esa manera?, claro que preferiría la muerte que ser un vampiro, pero no les daría el gusto de mostrarles que me afectaban sus palabras. Estaba cerca de lograr mi tan esperada venganza como para arruinarla, después de todo se tragarían sus palabras.

— ¡Valla, valla! Lord "soy mestizo, pero tengo complejo de sangre pura", habla de cobardes cuando él es el más grande cobarde que hay. Siempre mandando a sus perros a hacer el trabajo sucio por él! — mis palabras parecieron ofenderlo porque me apuntó con su varita.

— Mi señor, deje que yo me encargue de matar al traidor de mi sobrino, después de todo no puedo tolerar que él se exprese de esa manera de usted!— luego de que Voldemort al parecer lo pensó por unos momentos, asintió. Él tenía que matar a san Potter, y finalmente, para él yo era nada.

— Está bien, mi querida Bella, te daré el gusto de matar al pequeño cobarde. Luego debes seguir con Lucius y Narcissa, toda la familia morirá.

No podía permitir que mataran a mis padres, a pesar de todo ellos eran mi familia. Bueno, ahora lo eran los Cullen, pero aun así no podía dejar algo así les ocurriera.

Sentí el Olor de Granger cerca, eso me desconcentraba. Al voltear un poco mi vista, vi que estaba a un lado de la comadreja. Quería lanzarme a ella y morderla. ¡Maldita sea Draco, concéntrate!, recuerda tu poco autocontrol. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme el olor de Granger, cuando escuché vos , quien me advirtió del hechizo de Bella.

—¡Avada Kedavra! — La maldición asesina salió de la varita de Bellatrix.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver que aquella maldición rebotaba por mi cuerpo. Mi tía no podía creer que no me hubiera hecho nada. Lógico, estaba muerto

— Pero por qué no funcionó? — Murmuró—¡ dime qué es lo que eres! — demandó con miedo mientras caminaba hacia tras.

— Soy el depredador más temido de la humanidad! — en mis palabras se podían sentir el odio por aquella mujer— Soy un vampiro gracias a todos ustedes! Ahora soy un maldito asesino! Ustedes me condenaron a esta maldición y les juro que lo van a pagar con su vida!

Al escuchar mis palabras todos se quedaron en silencio, cosa que molesto . Tomé una de las mesas que había en el gran comedor y las avente a las ventanas, demostrando mi fuerza sobrehumana. Mientras caminaba a dirección a Bellatrix, podía sentir su miedo. sabía que la mataría y no podría defenderse, y eso me daba tanta satisfacción!

\- Espera Draco, por qué no te unes a nosotros de nuevo, al señor tenebroso le dará gusto tenerte después de que mate a Potter, si te disculpas con él tal vez te perdone…— al quedar a unos cuantos centímetros sonreí inocentemente a lo cual ella correspondió, pensando quizás que aceptaría. Que equivocada estaba, jamás me uniría de loco un mestizo con complejos de sangre pura.

Tome del cuello a Bella y me le quede mirando. Escuchaba el latido de su corazón y por unos momentos estuve a punto de beber de su sangre. Fui acercando mi boca hasta quedar a unos centímetros. Cuando estuve a punto de morderla me separé, pues no quería tener nada de ella entre mis colmillos. Así que la aventé al suelo mirándola con desprecio. En ese momento escuchamos una explosión. Potter había ganado por fin, el señor tenebroso había dejado de existir. La loca de Bellatrix estaba completamente desquiciada cuando intento atacar a Granger, quien estaba aún a un lado de la comadreja. Pero me le adelante tomándola del cuello para rompérselo. Por fin había logrado mi venganza.

Contuve la respiración al quedar cerca de Hermione, y miré de reojo a Molly Weasley.

— Uno de los gemelos comadrejas está herido en uno de los salones del tercer piso— me di la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, ya no tenía nada que hacer, y el olor de Granger me estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

Al escuchar la voz de mi padrino ,me detuve unos momentos sin mirarlo.

— Draco, tenemos que hablar— su voz sonaba calmada pero autoritaria—, acompáñame a mi oficina.

— No es el momento padrino, yo te buscare. Necesito salir de aquí antes de cometer una locura. Es necesario pensar las cosas antes de hablar. — y sin esperar respuesta salí corriendo. Debía estar solo, o por lo menos hablar con mi nuevo padre adoptivo.

Salí corriendo del Gran comedor, estaba a punto de cometer una locura, pues tenía la enorme necesidad alimentarme la sangre de Granger. Estaba al borde de la locura, en el poco tiempo que llevaba como vampiro jamás me había pasado que la sangre de una persona me llamara tanto.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve andando, hasta que me percate que estaba cerca de un pueblo Muggle, pues oler a los Humanos a Kilómetros de distancia. Estuve tentado en atacar a alguno que estuviera en el bosque, más me abstuve de hacerlo, y me dediqué a buscar alguna presa en medio del bosque. Encontré unos venados, y recordé lo que Alice y Jasper me habían enseñado sobre la cacería.

Sin dudarlo, me dispuse a beber la sangre de aquel animal. Al momento de sentirme satisfecho, decidí regresar con los Cullen. Sin embargo, me tomé un buen tiempo caminando, pues realmente necesitaba pensar algunas cosas y poner mis ideas en orden. Debía pensar mis pasos a seguir, pues a partir de a hora no podía regresar a la Mansión Malfoy. Suspiré al darme cuenta que mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados: pasé de ser Draco Malfoy, el heredero de una de las familias de mágicas de sangre pura más antiguas, que era parte de los sagrados 28, a ser un vil chupa sangre.

Cuando vi a lo lejos la casa Carlisle, pude apreciar me esperaba en la puerta. Al llegar, se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar. Estaba seguro que no tenía que contarles lo que había ocurrido, pues estaba casi seguro que Edward Podría leerlo en mi mente, o Alice pudo haber tenido una premonición sobre lo que pasó, así que a estas alturas la lo sabrían.

Fue una gran sorpresa, darme cuenta que ninguno de ellos me reprocho nada. Al contrario, Esme se acerco mí, y me abrazo. Sentí este abrazo con una enorme calidez, deseé en ese momento que mi mi madre hubiese sido así. Una vez correspondí al abrazó, nos quedamos así unos minutos, pues necesitaba sentirme protegido. Me sentía como un niño pequeño. Al separarnos escuché la voz de Carlisle, quien me hablaba.

-Alice nos conto lo que hiciste Draco, – su voz era serena, sin ningún tipo de reproche –sólo quiero saber si con eso ya te sientes mejor – y se sentó a mi lado.

-Necesitaba hacerlo, quería hacer pagar a esos desgraciados por terminar prácticamente con mi vida. – le conteste con la mirada en el piso – Por una parte me siento bien, pero por otro lado no sé qué haré a partir de a hora. No puedo regresar a la mansión de mi familia, me siento perdido

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y al levantar la vista Alice me sonreía, en respuesta yo sonreí con debilidad.

-No tienes que regresar con ellos Draco, puedes quedarte con nosotros. Por mi parte ya te veo como un hermano. A todos nos dará gusto tenerte en la familia. –comento Alice sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Jasper quien asistió.

-Alice tiene razón, deberías quedarte por lo menos un tiempo hasta que logres adaptarte a tu nueva vida. Luego, 'si es lo que quieres, puedes marcharte. – la voz de Edward se escuchaba tranquila – Ninguno de nosotros podemos Juzgar lo hiciste como humano, o lo que acabas de hacer. Pues nosotros también hemos hecho cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgullos.

Luego de pensarlo por unos minutos, tomé la decisión quedarme con ellos. Después de todo, no tenía lugar alguno para irme. Y los Cullen eran una verdadera Familia, muy diferente a la mía, la cual no temía las demostraciones de afecto. Pocos días después de mi trasformación, ví como Esme abrazaba a Rosalie de una manera muy maternal, y no pude evitar sonreír con ese recuerdo. En mi casa jamás se permitió esa clase de trato, pues era visto como debilidad, y los Malfoy no éramos débiles.

-Está bien, me quedare con ustedes. – sonreí levemente pasando mis manos en mi cabello y acomodándolo un poco – Sólo les pido un poco de tiempo para poder adaptarme a su manera en la que se comportan ya que, en mi familia, ese tipo tratos no era aceptados, en especialpor mi padre. – hice una mueca de desagrado al mencionarlo pues un hombre que permite que su hijo sea torturado no se le puede llamar de esa manera.

-Te daremos el tiempo y el espacio que necesites Draco, – respondió Esme con ese tono tan maternal propio de ella – queremos que estés cómodo viviendo con nosotros.

Estuvimos hablando por un largo tiempo sobre como seria a hora mi vida con ellos. Para no levantar sospechas, los Cullen dirían que Soy sobrino de Carlisle razón por la cual, para los humanos seria conocido como Draco Cullen. He de confesar, que al principio no me agrado la idea, yo siempre sería un Malfoy, y a aunque mi apellido, más que cosas buenas me había traído puras desgracias, seguiría siendo un Malfoy.

Estaba a punto de retirarme a mi habitación, cuando recordé lo que había pasado con Granger y luego de pensarlo por unos segundos pregunté:

\- Carlisle… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – lo dije con un poco de vergüenza, lo que ocasionó que el sonriera asistiendo – Bueno, verás…cuando estaba en el castillo me paso algo extraño. Cuando me encontraba, por así decirlo de, casería… – sonreí al recordar la cara de terror que ese bastardo mortífago puso cuando me vio – al oler la sangre de Granger, me sentí aturdido. No podía pensar en nada más que en probarla. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarme sobre ella y morderla. Esa fue la razón por la cual salí deprisa del castillo.

Todos escucharon atentamente lo que decía, y cada uno tenía en su rostro una leve sonrisa, lo cual me desconcertó.

\- ¿Creo que esa chica significa mucho para ti no es así? –Pregunto Edward mirándome – Ella es tu _Tua Cantante_. A mí me paso con Bella cuando era humana, su sangre me llamaba de una manera que no podía explicar. Era como una droga, mi propia marca personal de heroína.

-Que es una _Tua Cantante?_ – Pregunte sin entender las palabras de Edward – En verdad no entiendo porque la sangre de Granger me resulta muy llamativa a comparación a la de otros humanos.

\- La _Tua cantante_ es "La Sangre que Canta". _Las Tuas Cantantes_ son personas que su sangre les resulta irresistibles solo a algunos vampiros, para los demás es solo sangre normal. Cuando un vampiro se encuentra con una _Tua Cantante,_ es casi imposible no matarla. Pero en tu caso, pudiste controlar ese impulso de morderla. Eso quiere decir que ella significa mucho para ti Draco –me explico con calma Carlisle mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Luego de aquella explicación, decidí retirarme a mi habitación. Necesitaba asimilar lo que me habían explicado. ¡Diablos! Ahora me siento dependiente de Granger, anhelando probar su sangre. Maldita la hora en que esa "Sangre sucia" se volvió tan importante para mí, porque a pesar de necesitar su sangre, sabía que no podría hacerle daño, la amaba

* * *

 ** _Chicas espero les guste este fic es mi Segundo Dramione también es un pequeño crossover de crepúsculo y Harry potter. Pero solo se centrarán Draco y Hermione, y un poco de Alec y idea la tenía en la cabeza desde hace unos días y decidí subirla. Los capítulos serán cada tres semanas, según sus comentarios._**

 ** _También les quiero recomendar mi otra historia dramione que lleva por título "Entre el amor y el odio"_**

 ** _29 de noviembre_**

 ** _Próxima actualicen 10 de diciembre_**


End file.
